


Stay.

by ttaylorraee



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttaylorraee/pseuds/ttaylorraee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus wakes up, Alec beside him. Waking up next to Alec each morning would be nothing shy of a blessing. He wishes he could only stay in that moment forever, and maybe he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay.

Magnus opened his eyes groggily, stretching out his body in attempt to wake himself up. He yawned silently and adjusted his eyesight to the bright light shining from the window which was illuminating the otherwise dark room. Beside him, laying so still, Alec was asleep. Magnus turned his body, carefully as to not wake Alec from his sleep, so that he was on his side. Resting his head on his hand, he intently watched Alec as he slept.

Alec was so beautiful when he slept. He was so peaceful when he slept, so different from when he was awake. His breathing was slow and shallow. His mouth hung slightly open. His body moved so calmly with the steady rhythm of his heart beating. Magnus watched Alec’s bare chest as it would rise and fall with each individual breath. Reaching his free hand out carefully, he ran his hand through Alec’s hair, still making sure he allowed him to remain asleep. 

Magnus felt so focused, he was mesmerized by the sight of Alec sleeping beside him in his bed. For too many years his ridiculously large bed had felt so empty with just one person sleeping in it. The oversized, empty bed had always made Magnus feel so small, so alone. But then came Alec. Alec. Another body to share the bed with. Another person to save him from his loneliness. But Alec wasn’t just “another person”. Alec was everything. Alec had consumed Magnus’ mind as well as his heart. He would never be just ”another person”. He would always be so much more than that. He was everything.

Magnus thought about all the days and nights he could spend with Alec. He thought about how much he loved waking up next to Alec and how he wished he could do it every morning, forever.

Reluctantly, Magnus forced himself to get up and out of the bed. He rolled away from Alec and stood up silently. Now that he was standing up, he stretched his body fully. His eyes scanned the room. It was decently clean, a few articles of clothing scattered over the floor, books were spread on various tables throughout the room, but generally well kept. Sleepily, Magnus trudged into the bathroom to look himself in the mirror. His face was clean and free of any makeup. He felt like a blank canvas each morning he woke up makeup-less. Usually he hated anyone to see him without makeup, but Alec liked him with or without it. And he trusted Alec. He rubbed his face roughly with his hands which caused his cheeks, as well as his nose, to turn bright red. Sighing, he walked back into the bedroom.

Feeling a cold chill sweep against his bare torso, Magnus shuddered. He was looking around for something warm to wear when he saw Alec's hoodie crumpled on the floor. Magnus smiled to himself as he thought of what he believed to be a brilliant idea: 

_Take his hoodie. Wear it. He has no other clothes here... yet. He'll be forced to go about without a shirt. You'll be a happy Magnus. Brilliant._

Magnus reached down to pick up the hoodie. It was black, or it was black at one point. Now, it was faded, making it a dry grey color instead. Not only was it badly faded, but there were holes scattered all over the article of clothing. Magnus couldn't help but laugh at Alec's carelessness when it came to fashion. Sometimes, Magnus believed black was the only color Alec knew. He slipped the hoodie over his head and tugged at the bottom, pulling it well below where it was meant to fall. Rather than hugging at his hips like it did on Alec, the hoodie reached his thighs and flowed loosely. The sleeves were far too long and they stretched past where his arms ended. Magnus curled the ends of the sleeves over in his hands, covering them to the tips of his fingers. Magnus tiptoed making his way out of the bedroom unnoticed and closed the door gently behind him.  

What seemed like hours—but was truthfully much less, most likely not even a single hour had past—Magnus sat waiting for Alec to wake up and join him. He read. He drank a few cups of coffee. He did just about anything he could to keep himself occupied while Alec slept. Finally, Alec emerged from the bedroom in nothing but his old, well worn pair of sweatpants. Alec yawned and made his way over to Magnus who had fallen asleep again on the couch and hadn't even noticed Alec had woken up. Alec placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"You're sleeping on the couch? You wanted to get away from me  _that bad_? " Alec spoke quietly obviously joking. Magnus sat up abruptly. 

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I woke up early this morning, I was waiting for you and I guess I fell asleep again. I—" Magnus was cut off by Alec leaning down over the couch to kiss him quickly and softly. 

"Is that my shirt?" Alec asked as he broke away from Magnus. He looked at Magnus questioningly. 

"It might be." Magnus stood up and made his way around the couch to stand next to Alec. 

Alec tugged on pieces of the loose material, pulling Magnus closer. Magnus stood nearly still and smiled up at Alec who was just inches away from him. Alec smiled back before leaning in to kiss him again. Magnus placed a hand on the back of Alec's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His fingers were still nearly completely covered by the extra material of Alec's hoodie. Alec broke away from the kiss again but kept close enough that Magnus could feel his faint breaths. 

"It looks better on you anyways." Alec whispered. His comment made Magnus smile. "But, now I have to walk around all day without a shirt." He said. 

"I'm not complaining." Magnus smirked. He placed his hands on Alec's cold, bare chest. 

"Of course you're not." Alec laughed and kissed him again. This time just as quick as the first. 

Alec stepped away from Magnus and into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. Magnus followed him closely. 

"You know," Magnus began. Alec spun around to face him. They were standing a few feet apart on opposite ends of the small kitchen area. "you could leave some clothes here. I mean, this shirtless fiasco could have been avoided if you had extra clothes around here." 

"I thought you liked it." Alec teased. He took a few steps towards Magnus, nearly pinning him against the counter.

"Oh I do." Magnus said shamelessly. "but, it would be nice, having some of your stuff around the place." He said raising an eyebrow at Alec. 

"Magnus Bane, are you asking me to move in with you?" Alec teased, again. 

"Slowly, it is a process. But, yes. " Magnus assured. "Stay."

Magnus looked up at Alec with wide, expectant eyes. Alec only picked Magnus up and began kissing him again. He sat Magnus down on the counter without breaking the kiss. Now, as he sat on the counter top, Magnus had the height advantage over Alec. Magnus broke away from the kiss. It was now necessary for him to look down to meet Alec's eyes. 

"So, is that a yes?" Magnus questioned. He thought he already knew the answer. 

"Yes." Alec breathed quietly as he looked up at Magnus. 

"You'll stay?" Magnus asked. He wanted to hear Alec say it again. He wanted to hear him say that he would stay. He wanted to hear Alec's voice assuring him that he was wanted, that he was appreciated. 

"I'll stay." Alec whispered as he leaned in to kiss Magnus. Magnus smiled against the kiss. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of waking up next to Alec again and again and again.  

 _I'll stay._ Magnus repeated Alec's words to in his head. 

_And he stayed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was short and dumb but i had a Good Time 
> 
>  
> 
> nora, this is for u my son


End file.
